


One night at a boring party...

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: As the title says, when Brienne begins to slip into fantasies about her handsome colleague, things get interesting...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	One night at a boring party...

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty one-shot a day keeps COVID blues away (I hope)  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!

She hated such social obligations from the bottom of her heart.

Dull and boring and tedious, Brienne found them no less than punishments, forced confinements of hapless groups of people, many of whom, had no choice but to comply with this formality for the sake of organizational compliance. Secluding herself to a corner, she sipped her drink as she watched some of them making small talk just for the heck of it, some seeking refuge in their phones to beat the torture and some others, like her, attempting to drink themselves tipsy, alone and disinterested and itching to get the hell out of here.

 _He_ , she happened to notice, also appeared to be one of her type.

She let her eyes linger on him, the absence of the usual crowd of beauties around him, surprising her. If the office gossip was to be believed, one in ten women had a secret crush on the handsome Lannister. And with his flawless looks, bright green eyes and golden locks, how could she blame them? 

Unable to stop staring at him, she gulped down the rest in her glass. What right did she have to comment on others when she, herself, was one among the smitten? It had been a struggle, a strained effort on her part to keep her interest hidden, or to put it correctly, her crazed desire and something dangerously bordering on love for him, from the outside world. 

A game of hide-n-seek, she began to play, for that was the only way she could keep herself engaged. Whenever the moment allowed, she stole a sneaky peek, admiring the frame of his body, the firm smoothness of his chest and those well-toned abs, picturing in her mind’s eye, the trail of hair streaming down his front to end up in... A heavy sigh escaped her when she let herself drift away at her delicious mental imagery of what lay beneath those trousers, the thought of it pumping into her, making her sweat despite the cool blast of the AC.

He caught her ogling, and she immediately averted her eyes, glad he couldn’t read her mind. 

When he returned to fiddling with his phone, her focus was back on him, her fantasies coming alive all over again in her head.

This went on for some time, and whenever she thought she’d caught his attention, she tore her gaze away, focusing on her drink or pretending to acknowledge the presence of someone else at a distance.

Her mind, however, hung on to only one thing. _Him._ How badly her body was yearning, just to touch him, to get his hands all over her! And how hungry her lips were to feast on him! She shifted uncomfortably, the drilling ache moving up her cunt, spreading its wings all through her, farther, deeper, unbearable, uncontrollable...

If only he could rid her of the pain...

The night dragged on, and that he was just across the hall, yet unreachable, was beginning to get to her head, perhaps, egged on by her slowly rising intoxication. There was another hour to kill, sixty minutes of torture--

“You look pretty tonight.”

The glass almost slipped from her hand at his startlingly sudden proximity, but gathering herself within no time, she swirled to meet his eyes. “Stop kidding me, Jaime--”

“I’m not.” Under the pretext of keeping his glass on the table behind her, he sidled up to her. “You really are beautiful and sexy.”

Her heart leapt to meet the skies. She wanted to believe him, the raw heat in his eyes, yet there was this nagging doubt in her mind, the niggling feeling that she was seeing only what she wanted to see. “What’s wrong with you tonight?” she demanded, instead, challenging his intent. “Grown tired of your beauties?”

He gave her a naughty half-smile. “Jealous, eh?”

“Not at all.” She gripped her glass tightly, hoping she wasn’t blushing, praying nothing in her eyes would give her away. “Considering you’ve never slipped me even a small compliment before, I was merely interested in the reason behind your flirtatious remark.”

Glancing left and right to make sure no one was looking, he brought his mouth to her ear, his warm breath gushing down her neck and bringing her nipples to a red-alert. “Who else would I flirt with, Brienne?” His voice was rich and seductive, every note, igniting her, stoking the desire she’d been trying her best to stash away.

“Jaime--”

His hand slid down her bare arm to meet hers, his fingertips kissing hers in the briefest touch possible. “ _You,_ ” he whispered, the word, and the way he said it, sending down a shiver through her spine. “I want you, Brienne. And I’ve been noticing the way you were staring at me. If I’m not mistaken--”

“Yes,” she let out in a hurried gasp, grasping his hand. “Yes, Jaime. Yes--”

He stepped closer, his prickly stubble scorching the softness of her cheek. “Meet me outside. Down the passage, there’s an empty room, third door to your left. I’ll see you there in five.”

And then, he was gone in a trace. 

She took a moment to gather herself, to contemplate if such a risk was worth taking. But it was no use because logic had abandoned her. What was this man doing to her? How had he gotten so deeply into her head, her heart, her bloodstream and every inch of the body she possessed, that she was finding it a challenge to get on with her life without a moment free of him, of the intense longing she bore for him?

In the depths of her heart was her answer.

With a quick check to make sure no one was looking, she put her drink aside and slipped away. The passage was semi-lit and deserted, the only sound in the air, her wildly thundering heart. She moved as quietly as she could and when she met her destination, she discreetly turned the knob and stepped in. 

As soon as she shut the door, he was onto her, pushing her back against the door and holding her against it. She couldn’t hold back, either, couldn’t have enough of him. The wine in her lofting up her courage by miles, she longingly caressed the side of his face and down his neck, admiring him with her senses. He swooped down on her like a hungry predator, his lips moving eagerly to her neck and face with a passion she felt in his every touch. The darkness of the room hid his beauty from her, denying her the privilege of feasting her eyes on his perfect body, but when he titled his head to meet the path of a beam of moonlight streaming through the window, she could only make out his eyes, the emerald daggers that went straight to her soul, the molten fire that had every intention of making sure she burned with him. 

Cut off from society, these four walls were her world and with the mounting sensation of pleasure and nerves, she Iet herself dissolve into soft sighs when his lips caressed her skin. His tongue leaving a moist trail along her neck, he pressed himself against her, slipping his hips to align with hers, his need, pushing between her thighs, hard and ready and waiting for her.

In a public place like this, time was a scarce resource, so without further ado, she began to undo his shirt buttons, the compulsion to feel his bare skin on hers getting on top of even her need to breathe. Ridding him of it after a few seconds of fumbling in the dark, she let her hands, her lips and tongue run up and down his torso, the thought that it was all hers for the taking, leaving her lips trembling and her panties drenched. Her searching hands couldn’t resist slipping down to feel the bulge waiting for her, his cock so stiff to the touch that it left her with a sense of thrilling apprehension. “Oh, wench,” he softly growled when she palmed his erection, locking his body into hers, his hands beginning to feel their way up her front. When he met her shoulders, he angled his way across her back and unzipped her. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, rubbing gentle circles into her back. “So damn lovely.” 

He peeled away her gown with no mercy for the designer garment, his one and only objective - to get her to join him in his nakedness. “Jaime--” she cried, when he yanked down her bra and tweaked her nipple, but before she could speak further, his mouth was on hers.

“Shh,” he warned. “Not a sound louder than a breath.” Keeping up his onslaught of kisses, he jerked her breasts free of their confinement, her bra sliding down her front to join the dress on the floor. Shortly after, her drenched panties met the small pile of clothes by her feet. 

“That’s not fair,” she half-gasped and half-hissed, a shudder branching out to every nook and corner of her body when he introduced his thumb to her clit. This was the limit of torture. She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t express her passion. “Oh my god,” she softly exhaled, throwing back her head, when he pressed harder, loving the way his hand was bringing her to life. “More,” she begged, when he latched his mouth to her breast. “Fuck, I need more,” she squeaked, when he made a meal of her tits, the effort to keep her voice down too much to ask of her.

His fingers twisted and thrust inside her, churning her in a manner that stirred her from within, rubbing and massaging, leaving no stone unturned to fulfill every wish she could think of, satisfy every craving and enact every dirty fantasy in her head. She rode his hand in a slow seductive dance, dying for him to go further, to ravish her until she screamed. She widened her legs to allow him deeper passage, and then came the moans, soft, then a little louder before getting to a level she could no longer control, her needy parched cries and his desperate grunts, invading the deathly calm of the dark room.

“Jaime--”

“Quiet,” he stopped her again, his fingers still on their mission to drive her insane. “Someone might hear us--”

Her mouth riding up his chin to find his, she was the one to swallow his words this time. “I don’t care, Jaime.” She kissed him harder, then trailed down his throat to suck his Adam’s apple. “I don’t _fucking_ care.”

With added vigour and a throaty sound loud enough to be heard outside, he took apart her swelling pussy, repeatedly stabbing into her sensitive skin, exploring the pulsating urges of her unbearable arousal. Thrust after thrust, his fingers inflicted upon her, his urgent mouth seeking hers again whilst his other hand took to caressing her breasts. She twitched and bucked against him, taking in every drop of the heavenly torment when he sought her orgasm from deep within. Her knees rendered incapable of bearing her weight, she clutched his arms in a frantic attempt to keep her balance, the spasms that filled her, shocking her, rocking her, pulling her in ten different directions at the same time.

Answering the cries of her lungs, she clung to him, breathing in his scent - the aroma of sweat and spicy aftershave and the thick flavour of her arousal.

While her pussy was still throbbing, well-fucked and recovering from the aftershocks of her bliss, she slid her hands down his body, keen to get a feel of the real _him._ Getting past the obstacles he was clothed in, she released his cock, lost for a moment in the solid stiffness she was treated to and the way it sprang alive in her hands. Dizzy with visions of that gorgeous length buried in her, she dropped to her knees to take him in her mouth, when she got to sucking the length of his taut erection from balls to the fucking head, she could feel his eyes on her head, the desperate fingers combing through her hair, showing her how badly he was yearning to be inside her. 

“ _You,_ ” he rasped, and she felt him lifting her chin and urging her to her feet. She couldn’t see his face, but his ache, she could sense, when he began kissing her again, when he pinned her to the door, opening her legs and taking no more than a few seconds to find her wetness. 

Lifting her leg to prop it up against a table next to the door, he took her hard, pushing deep into her with a force that took her breath away. She opened up to him and he thrust in further, deeper, her groans building as her body was overcome by the firmness and power of his rhythm. A pause to take a breath was all he gave her, and then he went again, pounding deeper into her as she gasped and moaned for a release. 

They held on to each other, hands claiming bare skin, mouths chained to one another, his cock sheathing and unsheathing itself, beating like a second heart deep within her.

He kissed her, he touched her, he groped her breasts. He fucked her as if the world outside this small room didn’t exist, and she let his name leave her lips in soft helpless sobs, gripping the doorknob for support, allowing her climax to grow on her, from the rippling of contracting muscles to violent tremors that stormed her body to finally an explosion that ripped her into a thousand tiny pieces.

“I love you, Jaime,” she confessed in a strangled cry, her words married to his husky chants of her name when he came undone inside her, their breaths falling to a synchronous gasp, their bodies jelling into one.

It took a while for life to return to normal.

“If we want to do this again some time, you need to tone down your screams,” Jaime panted, his chest heaving against hers, his mouth beginning another trip up her throat to meet hers. “Public places like this are risky--”

She held out a hand to restrain him. “I don’t care,” she snapped, miffed for her confession to be presented with merely a carnal reaction and nothing else. Wriggling out of his embrace, she bent to gather her clothes. “But I don’t suppose you care either.” She began dressing in haste, her cheeks burning as she cursed herself for mistaking his lust for more than that. “This was no more than sex for you--”

“Brienne--”

“— a quick drunken fuck for you to jerk off.” The thought of it was worse than the worst agony she’d ever been through. “But I guess it was my fault. I mistook your advances for something else.”

“Wench--”

“I’m leaving.” And she meant it. She wanted to get out of here and into the light again, into reality where women like her could never be with men like Jaime. “I don’t want to stay here another--”

“I love you, Brienne.”

Before she could get to the door, she was in his arms and his lips on hers. “I love you,” he said again, and while she couldn’t see the affection in his eyes, she could hear it in those three little precious words, smell it in his breath and sense it in the way he touched and kissed her. 


End file.
